A typical fuel cell system includes a power section in which one or more fuel cells generate electrical power. A fuel cell is an energy conversion device that converts hydrogen and oxygen into water, producing electricity and heat in the process. Each fuel cell unit may include a proton exchange member at the center with gas diffusion layers on either side of the proton exchange member. Anode and cathode catalyst layers are respectively positioned at the inside of the gas diffusion layers. This unit is referred to as a membrane electrode assembly (MEA). Separator plates or flow field plates are respectively,positions on the outside of the gas diffusion layers of the membrane electrode assembly. This type of fuel cell is often referred to as a PEM fuel cell.
The reaction in a single fuel cell typically produces less than one volt. A plurality of the fuel cells may be stacked and electrically connected in series to achieve a desired voltage. Electrical current is collected from the fuel cell stack and used to drive a load. Fuel cells may be used to supply power for a variety of applications, ranging from automobiles to laptop computers.
The efficacy of the fuel cell power system depends largely in part on the integrity of the various contacting and sealing interfaces within individual fuel cells of the fuel cell stack. Such contacting and sealing interfaces include those associated with the transport of fuels, coolants, and effluents within and between fuel cells of the stack. Proper positional alignment of fuel cell components and assemblies within a fuel cell stack is critical to ensure efficient operation of the fuel cell system. Misalignment of fuel cell components resulting from handling during assembly of fuel cell sub-assemblies, for example, can lead to failure of individual fuel cells and degradation of fuel cell system performance.